blackpink_pobrefandomcom_es-20200214-history
"Kiss and Make Up"
thumb|Portada inoficial por LEAlbum (DeviantArt)"Kiss and Make Up" '''es una canción hecha por BLACKPINK en colaboración con la popular artista británica Dua Lipa. La canción no pertenece a ningún albúm o EP por parte de ninguna de las integrantes. M/V ''Esta canción no cuenta con ningún M/V oficial hasta el momento. Sin embargo, si cuenta con algunos FMVs.'' Screen Time Distribution ''Como esta canción no cuenta con ningún M/V oficial hasta el momento, tampoco cuenta con una Screen Time Distribution oficial.' Letras We haven't talked all morning Bang my head, bang my head against the wall I'm scared, I'm falling Losing all, losing all my control And I'm tired of talking Feel myself saying the same old things But this love's important Don't wanna lose, don't wanna lose you this way I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Feel like we about to break up I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Just wanna kiss and make up one last time Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up 아직 너를 못 떠나고 뭘 하고 있는 건지 언? 가는 다 끝날 걸 떠날 걸 알지만 고장 난 우릴 다시 고쳐 볼 수는 없을지 아무런 말도 넌 하지 마 마지막은 없어 I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Feel like we about to break up I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I, I Just wanna kiss and make up one last time Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up 그게 뭐가 되었건 다 필요 없어, 너면 됐어 So tell me, can we work this whole thing out? Work this whole thing out 날 첨 만났던, 설레던 순간 그때처럼 So tell me, can we work this whole thing out? Work this whole thing out Kiss, kiss and make up Touch me like you touch nobody Put your hands all up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up How about we leave this party? 'Cause all I want is you up on me Tired of hearing sorry Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Kiss and make, kiss, kiss and make up Kiss, kiss and make up Line Distribution thumb|right|335px|Créditos: Crush on Lai Guanlin (YouTube) *Dua Lipa: 43% (71 seg.) *Lisa: 20% (34.1 seg.) *Rosé: 16% (26.8 seg.) *Jennie: 12% (20.8 seg.) *Jisoo: 8% (13.8 seg.) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:BLACKPINK Categoría:Jennie Categoría:Lisa Categoría:Jisoo Categoría:Rosé Categoría:Otros artistas Categoría:2018